


Snapshot: Kyuubi Attack on Konoha

by osheamobile



Series: Theater of War (Old) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chakra Exhaustion is a bitch isn't it, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheamobile/pseuds/osheamobile





	Snapshot: Kyuubi Attack on Konoha

If the sudden tsunami of chakra didn't get Moriyama Hiroshi's attention, the deafening roar certainly did. He had been up late practicing his jutsu in Training Area Twelve, hoping that the empty hillside and time of night would mitigate the damage of any slip of control. As it was, the boulder he had been rolling uphill disappeared over the next incline. The resounding crash as it demolished a fence went unnoticed as he raced downtown, towards the source of the inferno.  
  
Konoha was in flames. Civilians were scrambling from the buildings in sheer terror - Hiroshi took to the rooftops in frustration. Didn't they know the safety procedures? The war with Iwagakure wasn't _that_ long ago. It's not as if there weren't _drills_ \--  
  
Hiroshi stopped dead as he cleared the last of the trees. An enormous fox was smashing buildings left and right, clawing at shinobi as they tried to fight it off. Its nine red tails raked across the Hokage Monument, scoring deep trails through the Shodaime's face.  
  
_Kyuubi no Kitsune_. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.  
  
Hiroshi stood transfixed as the battle raged downtown. He didn't even notice a swirling black mist coalesce on the rooftop beside him.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Hiroshi snapped out of his daze and glanced over. Gendou-sensei _never_ shouted. Even when he was angry, his voice was quiet and controlled. The Jounin was the furthest from controlled that Hiroshi had ever seen. The ever-present sunglasses were gone. One red eye met Hiroshi's gaze, but the other...  
  
Gendou noticed what Hiroshi was staring at, and wiped the blood away from the left side of his face. An angry red slash extended across the bridge of his nose, angled down to his left cheek. A second one, tinged with a chakra burn, stretched almost vertically from his forehead through his left eye, which was swollen shut. Both were bleeding profusely.  
  
"Where are the others?" Gendou repeated.  
  
"I-I don't..." Hiroshi stuttered. He shook his head to clear it and started again. "I don't know, I was out practicing jutsu on my own and I came straight here. Why is this...?"  
  
"I will locate Kensuke and Hotaru," said Gendou, dissipating into black mist. "Help the evacuation, and _stay away from the Kyuubi_."  
  
Hiroshi nodded and leaped down to the streets. He started herding as many people as he could towards the underground bunkers; the vault behind the Hokage Monument was the preferred location, but that was the area currently under assault.  
  
Another deafening roar blasted across the village. It was followed by an unearthly _pop_ which made Hiroshi look back over. The Kyuubi was _gone_.  
  
Hiroshi frowned as he kept escorting villagers into the bunkers. The chakra-based fear effect was still in the air, which meant... He looked around towards the surrounding forests. There it was, to the immediate south. The Kyuubi was on all fours, thrashing its tails angrily, as it stared down an enormous toad. Hiroshi couldn't make it out at that distance, but he knew that on top of the toad was the Fourth Hokage.  
  
Hiroshi sealed off the bunker and darted back downtown, in search of more civilians to rescue. By now, most of the village was secure, and a sea of ninja were speeding towards the battle between the Yondaime and the Kyuubi.  
  
He spotted another crowd of villagers now heading towards the Monument shelter, escorted by his teammates. He grinned and started heading in that direction.  
  
An ominous _crack_ caught his attention, and he turned in horror to see his mother's shop starting to crumble. His heart dropped to see a group of villagers huddling inside, with his mother watching over them. He darted inside.  
  
"Everybody _out_ ," he shouted. "The building's about to collapse!" The terrified people bolted out the door.  
  
"Come on, Ma," Hiroshi commanded as his mother stayed put.  
  
"No, I need to make sure everyone gets out."  
  
Hiroshi grimaced. "That's my job. I'm a ninja, Mother, and I'm ordering--"  
  
A large crack appeared in the ceiling. There was no time to argue; the roof was about to collapse. He flashed through the seals he was practicing before, and put as much force he could into the jutsu.  
  
" **Doton: Iwa Chuuseki no Jutsu!** " he shouted as he slammed his hands into the stone floor. Four pillars shot out of the floor to impact with the crumbling roof. They creaked a bit, but the roof held. Hiroshi grinned at his mother as his vision went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiroshi awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor. He opened his eyes to see a red one staring back at him.  
  
"I inspected your jutsu after you were brought to the hospital. It is stable." Gendou adjusted his sunglasses on his bandaged face. "The amount of chakra you forced into the jutsu exhausted your reserves. That was dangerous."  
  
Hiroshi smiled weakly. "Had to stop the roof from collapsing."  
  
"You succeeded." Gendou stood up and began walking out the door. "Due to the attack, and the loss of the Hokage, the Chuunin Exams will not be held in Konoha this year. When you and your teammates have recovered, I will be sending you to Sunagakure for the replacement Exams. Your parents have already purchased tickets for travel to watch."  
  
Hiroshi watched in silence as his teacher disappeared into the hallway.


End file.
